Doomsday
by Tina-Chan123
Summary: This story starts off during the scene where Mituna saves everyone from some sort of impending, unavoidable doom. Kurloz realizes how much Mituna means to him and vows to protect him for the rest of his life... And afterlife.
1. Prologue - Unspoken goodbye's

Throughout the many years you'd known Mituna Captor, you'd gathered many things about him. There were simple things, such as how he had a love for numbers (particularly the number two), games, and unrequited feelings towards a certain Knight of Mind. And there were vivid, rather important things such as the fact that he'd claimed to be prophet, and how no one seemed to listen to him despite all the evidence behind his words. How he could had been their trump card... And single handedly lead them to victory during his and the other eleven's game. When looking back, you realize that you had, subconsciously noted all these to be true statements. Mituna was genuine in every single way, from his statements to his actions. But now, as you stand here... Stuck in your doomed session... You are unsure if what you are hearing from the Gemini is truth. He is screaming at you, shaking you, and he keeps saying your name, telling you to pay attention, and to look at him. It's annoying you, and you just want to watch the motherfucking destruction _unfold _already... But his words and actions won't let you. Finally, you give in and listen, shifting your gaze towards his shaded one. It's then you realize he's repeating the same sentence over and over...

_"KURLOZ! KURLOZ, LITHEN TO ME! DAMN IT... LOOK AT ME! I'M GOING AFTER HER. I'M GOING TO FUCKING THAVE HER AND... I'M GOING TO KILL IT."_

You frown, and he immediately he notes the change in expression. It's then he does the... Oddest thing. He smiles, albeit extremely sadly, and begins to _finally_ say something different...

_"... I-... I don't think I'm going to live through this. I really don't. I had a vithion, and... Everything just went black. I'm going to die here... But I'm going to save her, and everyone else first. That, I can promise you." _

He's gone silent now, and the pause is unbearably uncomfortable. Uncomfortable because he looks like he may cry, and you'd never seen the confident, all-knowing Heir of Doom cry before. But he doesn't, he simply takes a moment to swallow his fear and then continues, more determined than ever. You wondered how the motherfuck he'd managed such a miracle.

_"... Tho... Thince I'm not going to be alive to tell her, I want you to. Tell her I fucking love her, Kurloz. Tell... Tell Latula. Please?" _

Without even thinking about it, you nod to him, hypnotized by his words. He offers you another weak smile, and then turns in the opposite direction.

_"... Thanks. Your a... Good friend, Kurl."_

And just like that, suddenly he was gone. At some point you had lost sight of him when he ran into the chaos that was ultimately forcing your session to be temporarily doomed. Blank faced and stunned, your knee's gave way. You sat like that for hours on end, unchanging, even as the chaos had withered down to nothing and Latula appeared on the horizon, hurriedly limping towards you.

All you could think about... Was how you'd never gotten to say goodbye.


	2. Walking In His Footsteps

When Latula had finally managed to reach you, you were still sitting and staring blankly out out at the ruins Mituna had previously entered. Even as she began to speak, babbling and bawling about the details of the Gemini's heroic sacrifice, you ignored her and remained silent. It's not that you could communicate with her very well, anyway. And besides, you were much too distracted with your own issues at the moment to deal with some ignorant aqua blood's. Issues such as how the world around you was fucking _coming apart at the seams_. As soon as Mituna had left, you suddenly didn't understand anything. The ground was quaking and throbbing beneath you, your vision was blurring and blending the sky and the hills on the horizon, and you were inexplicably cold and... Afraid. You've felt this way only once before, and admitting this only scared you more and proceeded to terrify you when you realized exactly _when_ you felt this way. You grit your teeth and draw your arms around yourself in a feeble attempt to hide yourself from everything around you and everything in you- your thoughts, your memories, your feelings... But you fail, and you think that, for some absurd reason, leaves you with only one option- to scream. You scream at your subconscious a hoarse, pathetic cry that resounds within your own head trying to force the images fabricating in your mind away. You know it's too late, and that you won't be able to stop the memories from flooding in, but you just can't stop screaming until the horrible flashbacks are gone. Despite your efforts, the memory that had scarred you both mentally and physically blurs into focus, revealing a small, olive blooded beauty curled up in the corner of a familiar room. She's clutching her bleeding ears, and her shoulders are hunched over, causing her hair to flow down around her face and hide it. It was Meulin... Your ex-matesprit. Shivering in despair, you watch as her shoulders begin to shake and bob in time with her pitiful sobs, the memory playing back to you like a video. _No... No not again. I can't watch this- I can't handle this motherfucking blasphemy. Please, mirthful and merciful Messiahs... Stop this... Stop it. Stop it... __**STOP. IT. **_But the Messiahs do no such thing, they simply watch and smile away gleefully from the far off corners of your mind as you lose your fucking shit watching the woman whom you had loved and cherished with all your blood pusher suffer this cruel fate again.

And then... Something astonishing happens. Briefly, your mind wanders to Mituna and how frightened he must be... Alone in the afterlife. You tense up, and your throat closes without warning, cutting off the horrifying scream you'd been letting out. Slowly but surely, Meulin was replaced by a painful, flickering image of the Psiioniic, fighting something... Dark. Morbidly so. And then... It was gone.

* * *

The images of Meulin were still embedded into your mind when you awoke abruptly, just as dazed if not more than when Mituna had left you. You took a moment to take in your surroundings, then, upon spotting Latula, frown. She was sitting next to you, her eyes unnaturally red from all the recent crying she'd been doing and her lips were quivering and tugged downward in a rather unattractive manner. Normally you'd be a lot more patient with this sort of thing, "concerned" even, but right now you couldn't care less about how she felt. All you could think about was how she'd left Mituna to die alone, left him to suffer by himself when he'd gone out of his way to save her. And it _pissed you the fuck off._ In a flash your hands were on her, grabbing at the front of that stupid fucking outfit she'd always claimed to be "radical" and forcing her forward- towards you. You hated this bitch, and you knew by the fearful look she was giving you that she knew it, too. She was shaking, whimpering, and pleading softly.

"K-... Kurloz? Kurloz please... L-let me go. It hurts..."

You clench your teeth from behind your stitches and begin to grind them together, your hands only forming fists around the fabric and tearing it. She winces and instinctively leans away, teal tears forming at the edges of her wide eyes. You press closer, your eyes narrowing further. You wanted her to be terrified, to_ know_ how angry you were. You couldn't speak without a voice, without a tongue- but that didn't fucking mean you weren't going to get your point across. You were going to use _them_, and _they _were clearer when you were closer. Inhaling through your nose, you watch her expression fade to horror as your surroundings darken with all the motherfucking mirthful colors. From shades of purple, including your own blood color, to the purest of magenta's With these colors... These miracles... You would be able to paint the wicked pictures in her mind and preach the tales of the messiahs. You would have a _voice._

"**YOU BITCH. YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH.**" You shriek, your 'voice' echoing throughout Latula's mind and scraping against her skull. "**HOW **_**DARE **_**YOU FUCKING LEAVE HIM THERE. AFTER ALL HE DID FOR YOU- AFTER ALL HE DID FOR **_**US.**_"

Latula is staring now, her mouth a gape and her hands at her ears. You couldn't hear her clearly, not with the chuckle voodoos swirling around and fogging up your mind, but you had a feeling she was screaming. You hoped she was, anyway. You wanted to be scared and hurt. You wanted her to feel everything Mituna was or had. You grit your teeth and pull her even closer, one of your hands moving from her shirt to her hair, which you proceeded to pull with such force a few strands came loose and lingered between your fingers.

"**DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY FUCKING **_**IDEA **_**OF WHAT YOU MEANT TO HIM? OR ARE YOU SO FUCKING IGNORANT THAT YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OKAY TO JUST FUCKING DISMISS HIM LIKE YOU HAVE IN THE PAST.**"

She visibly flinches at this accusation, and her eyes shut tightly, allowing the teal liquid that had built up to cascade down her cheeks.

"Stop it..." She sobs, "It wasn't like that... Y-you don't understand, you weren't there..."

"**I DON'T GIVE A FLYING **_**FUCK **_**ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE, YOU SHOULD HAD MOTHERFUCKING STAYED WITH HIM!**" You retort, ready to gut her by now. "**AND YOU-**"

"He begged me to leave!"

You freeze, leaving your sentence discontinued.

"... What?"

She shakes her head and shoves you away... And you let her, temporarily stunned by her sudden come back. She draws her knee's to her chest and holds her head, the glasses she'd had placed a top of her head fall to the ground, cracked to the point where they were beyond repair.

"... He begged me to leave." She repeats, her voice hoarse and just as broken as her glasses. "... I wanted to help him, to be there for him. I owe him that much... Don't I? After all... I was a part of making that happen... Dooming our session, I mean." She takes in a shuddering breath, and you feel like you should say something... But the words won't form. Your brow furrows and you lower your gaze, remaining silent.

"... I told him I wanted to stay, but he wouldn't let me. He just kept saying; "You've got to live!" and before I knew it... I saw you, looking just as scared and confused as I felt." She glances your way, but you don't look up. "... I'm sorry." she breathes, resting her chin on her knee's as she gazed off towards the horizon. "... I'm sorry I didn't bring him back."

Somehow... You manage to forgive Latula, though you'd never voice it. In fact, you'd never speak to her again, or even look her way without good reason after this. You weren't friends, but you wouldn't hate her, either.

Slowly, you rise to your feet, the gorgeous royal colors fading from your vision as your eyes wander off in the direction your hero had headed. After a long pause, you notice that Latula had begun to gather herself and stand as well. You glance to her, and she does the same, blank faced and unreadable. You suppose a mutual understanding was formed there, but you know you could never hope to truly understand what it was. All you know... Is that as soon as you two broke eye contact, you were walking... Walking to _him_.


End file.
